


Courting Setters

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi finds himself falling for a certain first year, but then backs off when he realizes he's in a relationship with his former schoolmate - Tooru Oikawa. That is, until he finds Tobio alone, and a friendship between them begins to grow, and develop into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Setters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr. Please enjoy!

* * *

“You off to Aoba Johsai?” Koushi asks casually, as Tobio slams his locker door shut.

The first year looks at him, and gives a small nod of his head. “Yes. Why? Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.” He smiles, closing his own locker door. “Off to see Oikawa again? Or one of your old schoolmates?”

Tobio looks away. “The first.”

“Well, have fun.” Tobio walks out of the locker room, giving minimal acknowledgement to him. Not that he expects anything more from the teen. He turns to his side, and sees Asahi looking at him. “What is it, Asahi?”

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Karasuno’s ace asks in a quiet voice.

Now it’s his turn to look away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.” Asahi says. “Why don’t you say something to him?”

Picking up his school bag, Koushi keeps his eyes averted. “What is there to say? If he’s happy with Oikawa, then great. I’m happy for him.”

“You’ve seen how he treats him.” His friend reminds him. “How can you say something like that?”

“Have a good afternoon, Asahi.” He walks away from a conversation he’s not ready to have. Because Asahi is right. He _has_  seen the way that Tooru treats him, but he also sees how happy that Tobio has been since deciding to pursue a relationship with him. Who is he to stop that happiness? Even if it hurts him, and the feelings that he’s been developing as he helps train the first year on how to do different setter things.

He heads home, but not before walking along the route he knows he’ll see both Tooru and Tobio. Right on cue, they walk out of the convenient store, both with drinks and pork buns in their hands. The happiness on Tobio’s face makes his heart hurt, because it’s a smile he wishes he could see for himself. He sees Tooru make a funny face, which has Tobio rolling with laughter. With a sharp turn, Koushi heads in a different direction, no longer able to take seeing them.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” He looks up, and sees Daichi waiting for him at the end of the alley.

Eyes glisten with unshed tears. “I really don’t know.”

“Come on. Let’s go get something to eat.” Daichi places his arm around his shoulder. “And let’s go talk some trash about that idiot.”

Koushi resists the temptation to turn his head to the side, knowing that if he does, he’ll more than likely see Tobio and Tooru kissing. And the last time he’d seen that, he had felt like he was going to throw up. “Yeah.” He nods, and allows his best friend to lead him away.

***

Two months later, Koushi is walking home on his normal route after practice, the same route that will take him past where he knows Tobio and his boyfriend will be, when he sees something he’s not expecting. Tobio is sitting in an alleyway, knees drawn up to his chest, head resting on his knees. He doesn’t see Tooru anywhere. Pushing away the anxiety he’s suddenly feeling, Koushi walks up to him, trying not to startle him by his presence.

Tobio looks up when Koushi accidentally steps on some loose gravel, his eyes bloodshot. “Suga-senpai?”

“Is everything alright, Kageyama?” He knows that the answer will be no, but he feels he needs to ask it anyway. He kneels down to be at his level. “Did something happen?”

The first year rests his head on his knees. “Oikawa broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” It’s a lie, but Tobio doesn’t need to know that. He moves to sit next to Tobio, his back pressed up against the building. “Did it just happen?”

“About a half hour ago.” Soft sniffling fills the quiet alleyway. “Said that he couldn’t be with me anymore.”

“Were you two having fights?” He sits in the same fashion, turning his head towards Tobio, who won’t look at him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer that, Kageyama.”

There’s a small shrug of his shoulders that if Koushi hadn’t been watching for, he might not have seen it. “I guess. I don’t really know. I just…” He turns his head to look at Koushi. “I think I did something stupid, and this is my punishment. I didn’t mean for things to change.”

“What happened?” Koushi places his hand on Tobio’s back, rubbing small circles to help calm him down. Calm him down, while riling himself up with the minimal touch.

“I….I shouldn’t tell you. It’s not polite.”

Koushi laughs quietly. “Then, it’s okay. I won’t ask you again. I will respect that answer.”

“We had sex.” Tobio blurts out after a few moments of silence. “We had sex, and then he broke up with me.”

He tries not to show his anger for the third year, but finds it extremely difficult. “I’m sure you didn’t do anything wrong, Kageyama.”

“Are you sure? Because, I thought we were happy. I thought he was happy with me. We were having fun. And then, we had sex yesterday afternoon, and today he says we can’t see each other anymore.” Tears streak down Tobio’s cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, Koushi looks into Tobio’s eyes. “Listen to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. Oikawa is just a jerk, and you deserve better.”

“I thought he liked me.”

“I’m sure that he still does.” He really wants to punch Tooru in the face, but controls his anger in order to make Tobio understand that this isn’t his fault. “Come on, how about I treat you to some ice cream? Would you like that?”

The first year nods his head, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry, senpai. I don’t mean to be a burden to you.”

“You’re not.” Koushi stands up, and helps Tobio to stand up with him. “Come on, let’s go get some ice cream, and we can talk about our upcoming practice matches for this weekend.”

“Will you give me some pointers?” He feels a quiet sense of relief when Tobio seems keen to the idea of talking about volleyball. “Please, senpai?”

Nodding his head, he smiles. “Of course, Kageyama.” The two walk towards a convenient store a few blocks away, both knowing that if they went to the one closer, it would just make Tobio feel miserable, as that’s the shop he and Tooru would visit. And right now, Tobio doesn’t need to be reminded of that, so Koushi will take them out of the way to make it possible. He turns to Tobio. “What flavor do you want?”

“Chocolate.”

“Two chocolates, please.” He tells the clerk, then sets money down for the both of them.

“Two chocolates, coming up.”

They head back outside, and take a seat on a brick fence. “Thank you, senpai.” Tobio says, after they finish their cool treats.

“You’re welcome.” He takes his popsicle stick, and tosses it out with his own. “Come on, want to go back school, and play some volleyball?”

He sees Tobio start to wipe his eyes again, as he stands up. He bows, Koushi starting to feel slightly awkward. “Yes, senpai!”

“You don’t have to do that.” He chuckles, pushing his hand through his hair. “I’m sure Hinata and a few others are still there.”

The volleyball court at Karasuno has a few of their teammates playing on it. No one says a word about Tobio’s appearance, and instead brings the two of them into their practice game with no complaints. Koushi couldn’t have been prouder of his team at that moment, giving one of their first years the distraction he so desperately needs right now.

***

That afternoon changes everything. After practice ends, Koushi and Tobio wind up spending their afternoons together, hanging out as friends. He wants to be more than friends with the first year, but after what Tooru did to him, Koushi knows he can’t rush into it. No, he’ll continue to be his good friend. Take him out to eat, share ice cream with him, meet up with him at the local movie theater. To others, it would look like the two of them are dating, but Koushi knows that they’re just friends.

After seeing a movie one day, they walk out of the theater, both laughing and talking about their favorite parts, when a voice makes both of them stop. “Tobio-chan?”

Tooru is standing there, with Hajime Iwaizumi - another third year from Aoba Johsai. Koushi looks down and sees that the two are holding hands. Without thinking, he reaches for Tobio’s hand, locking his fingers with Tobio’s, holding it in a loose grip.

“H-Hey, Oikawa-san.” Tobio mumbles.

Koushi looks at the two third years. “Nice to see you two. Did you just get out of the movie too? Wasn’t it hilarious?” He steps closer to Tobio, dropping their held hands to slide his arm around Tobio’s waist. “Probably one of the better movies I’ve seen lately.”

“Yeah, it was good.” Tooru says. “I didn’t know you were going out with someone, Tobio-chan.”

Rather than have Tobio fall into the teen’s trap, Koushi takes liberty to dismiss them. “Well, it was nice to see the both of you. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He leads Tobio away from them, the two of them walking close together, Koushi keeping his arm wrapped firmly around Tobio.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Tobio breaks the silence after they walk four blocks. “I could have handled myself.”

He releases his hold on Tobio, both stop walking to look at one another. “I know, but I just hated the way that you looked when you saw him. I didn’t want him to see that just seeing him still makes you hurt.”

“But, he doesn’t. I’m happy, senpai.” Tobio speaks quietly. “I know that now. I’m really, really happy.”

“Eh?” He tilts his head, surprised by this information. “Are you? Why are you so happy?”

“Because I really like spending time with you. You treat me nicely. You don’t ever tease me, or berate me for saying something stupid.”

“Of course I don’t.” Koushi replies. “Why? Was that something he did to you?”

“Yeah.”

Tired of trying to fight himself, he steps closer to Tobio, placing his hands on top of his shoulders. “Listen to me, Tobio.” He hears him gasp at the use of his first name, but it’s too late to take it back now. “Oikawa is an asshole. If he did that to you, then he never deserved you. And he definitely did not deserve to take your innocence away, and then discard you.”

“But, I’m not innocent?” Round eyes blink in confusion.

Sighing, Koushi shakes his head. “I meant him taking your virginity, Tobio.” The first year closes his eyes, Koushi feeling his shoulders drop slightly. “It’s not fair that he took that away, because you deserve so much better.”

“Someone like you?”

“Yes.” Even though his heart is pounding hard in his chest, his head swimming with the sudden realization that he’s just admitted his feelings for the first year, he keeps calm. “Someone like me.”

Tobio moves closer to him, making Koushi have to lift his head to maintain their eye contact. “I’m scared, senpai. I’m scared that if I tell you that’s what I want too, that you’ll leave me like he did.”

“I won’t,” he whispers. “I won’t do that, Tobio, because I’m not him.”

“Senpai, I-”

He pulls Tobio’s face down towards him, kissing him softly. Almost at once, Tobio’s returning the kiss, pushing his tongue past Koushi’s lips. He opens his mouth with a soft moan, his back hitting the wall as Tobio traps him, their tongues touching for the first time. Every part of his being is screaming to stop this madness, that they were never supposed to cross this line, but the soft groans he hears coming from Tobio’s mouth make him think that maybe this was always supposed to happen.

“Suga.” The sound of his name on Tobio’s lips sounds so incredibly good, that he can’t help but groan low. “W-we should go somewhere.”

Snapping out of it, he shakes his head, before kissing him one more time. “We take things slow, Tobio.”

“Okay.”

Holding hands the rest of the way, Koushi walks Tobio back home. They share a quick kiss before Tobio heads inside, leaving Koushi to stand there in a daze, wondering if he’s made the right decision by taking things slow.

***

Two weeks later, neither have the patience to wait any longer. Koushi brings Tobio to his home, knowing that they will be alone for a few hours there. He leads him to his bedroom, where they both help one another get undressed, standing naked in front of each other for the first time.

“Let me show you how things are supposed to be, Tobio.” He lays Tobio down on his bed, kissing him softly.

“Please, Suga?”

They make love twice that afternoon. Even though it’s sex, Koushi puts every drop of emotion he can into taking care of Tobio. Bringing him to his climax before he allows himself to go over the edge with him. Making him soar above the clouds a second time, as they find a rhythm together, sweat clinging to their bodies as they hold each other close. Koushi alternates between pressing his face against Tobio’s neck, to kissing him tenderly with each thrust of his hips. Each cry that leaves Tobio’s mouth becomes etched onto his soul, Koushi savoring each one that he’s able to pull from his mouth. When they come a second time, they stare into each other’s eyes, strengthening the bond between the two of them to an unspeakable level.

After cleaning the both of them up, he lays down next to Tobio, pulling him close to his body. “W-What are you doing?” Tobio asks.

“Did you two not do this after you had sex?” He asks, clearly concerned by this new information. He wants to say he’s surprised, but he’s not.

Tobio shakes his head. “No. He made me leave afterwards.”

“This is what normal people do after they share an experience like we just did.” He leans over to kiss Tobio softly. “And you did nothing wrong. You did everything right.”

The bed shifts, as Tobio lifts himself up. “Really?”

“Yes.” He pulls him towards him, sharing another soft kiss with him. “And don’t worry - I have no intentions of telling you we’re done tomorrow.” He voices what he knows is going through his lover’s head. “You have my word.”

“I love-”

Smiling, Koushi rolls them so that Tobio is laying on his back. “I do too.” He looks into his eyes, before slipping back into his body, the two enjoying another heated session, more intense than the last.

***

Two days later, Karasuno finishes their practice, Tobio decides to work on some moves with Shouyou afterwards. Koushi heads to the locker room, and gets changed back into his school uniform.

“I’m glad you finally said something,” Asahi says, standing next to him. “You both seem very happy with one another.”

He closes his locker door, and looks at his fellow third year. “We are. I think I just needed to be patient.”

“Yeah.” His friend smiles.

They walk back towards the court, where Tobio and Shouyou are still practicing. Koushi gets settled on the bench, knowing that the two first years will be at it for a bit. He sees Tobio look over at him, the scowl on his face turning into a smile. It’s a similar smile to the one he had seen him share with Tooru, but this one means so much more. Because this smile is meant for him, and _only_  him.


End file.
